Annie
by PercabethHariny5466
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover! My first fanfic! Please enjoy all the humor!
1. Beginning

This** is a Percy Jackson story full of humor and involves lots of Percabeth! This will also involve Harry Potter! I promise I'll update every Thursday because I have time then. ENJOY!? ﾟﾘﾜ**

**Disclaimer: I don own PJO/HOO/HP**

** Percy's POV:**

Annabeth and I were lying on the beach teasing each other.

"Seaweed Brain, you are made of kelp!"

"Your face looks like an owl!"

We were interrupted by Flavian Perno, a son of Hermes, running down towards us.

"Percy, Annabeth, Chiron wants you at the Big House."

Annabeth and I ran to the Big house and to the ping pong table. The nine who had went on the quests where gathered around the table with Chiron at the end.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked Reyna and Frank.

"Chiron IMed us." Reyna explained.

Chorion flicked his tail, " I have summoned you here because we need you for a new quest. You are to go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter and his friends while they journey to find horocruxces."

Annabeth asked about the horocruxces. Chiron replied that they were parts of a soul put in an object by dark magic.

He was interrupted by Leo asking about the name,"Is it really pig warts?" Leo asked, snorting.

Chiron said yes and told us to meet him at Thalia's pine tree in an hour.

**Whew * wiping sweat off forehead* that was hard! I'll update on Thursday but maybe extra! Enjoy and review**

**-Julialace**


	2. Roman Beginnning

**Okay I'm sorry that last chapter was so short. I'm going to do extras if I can on weekends but Winter Break till February I'll be studying and taking Pre-COMPS so yeah. Thanks Winterlover6! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO/HP Frank's POV**

When Chiron IMed Reyna I was in the middle of a talk with Hazel. Reyna came rushing in when Hazel started to lay down on my lap.

"Frank, Hazel! We have to go to CHB!" Reyna said, rushing in, "Oh, sorry." "That's okay Praetor Ramìrez-Arellano." I replied, letting Hazel sit up.

So she told us about the IM message and that Chiron wants us. Hazel, Reyna, and I went to the stables to get our pegasusi, well Reyna and I did, Hazel called Arion. We made it to CHB in record time, 1 hour and 10 minutes!

Chiron was waiting for us in the Big House. He led us to the Ping-Pong table where Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, wait, and who is that pretty girl sitting next to Leo? I stared at Leo and the pretty girl, but Hazel rushed to Nico to ask him what he was doing before I got the chance to ask.

"Hazel, you know I can't tell you what I've been doing, only that Dad sent me here." Nico replied.

I got my chance to ask Leo, "Leo, who is that, and aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"She is Calypso, my sunshine! And no I had the Doctor's medicine!"

Just then Percy and Annabeth came in and Percy stopped in his tracks and looked at Calypso. "Hey, Percy." Calypso said, weakly.

"Hi, Calypso. Why did you curse Annabeth?"

"I was just really angry, so," Calypso trailed off.

Percy came up to her and hugged her. "It's okay."

"Awkward," Leo said, looking embarrassed.

"Okay, okay! I'm calling the meeting." Chiron cut in.

"Now I know you have just saved the world and, Leo, you came back from the dead, but this is very important. Annabeth, you know about wizards and witches, right, so tell the rest of us."

"Okay, Hecate blessed certain people and their offspring with magic to be used with wands. These people have grown to be a thriving population in secret, like us." Annabeth explained.

"I knew one of the greatest wizards, Dumbledore, who was a son and a descendent of Hecate. He died just a couple of months ago and he told Harry Potter, who is known as the Boy who Lived, about the Horocruxces and asked him to continue the hunt.

"Wait, we are going to help him right?" Percy asked.

"Yes, you are. Any questions?" Chiron replied.

"Yes, what is the school's name?" I asked.

"Hogwarts," Chiron said.

It started with Leo doubling over and rolling on the floor, next was Percy falling over and slumping in laughter, then I started to roll around on my chair, then Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Reyna started to laugh. It was weird to see Reyna laughing with us. Then Jason and Nico started to roll around, like me. Jason looked like a blond Superman laughing maniacally. Nico looked like he was coming out of the shadows. Even Calypso, the most serious of us, started to giggle slightly.

Chiron had to smile and then quiet us down. "Okay meet me at Thalia's tree in an hour." Chiron said, "Romans, your stuff is upstair."


	3. Apparation

**Percy** **POV**

How was she sorry about that! I don't think she is truly sorry for cursing Annabeth. I shouldn't have forgiven her, but Leo has to have an okay time, not trying to make amends. Okay, let's get all my stuff packed. In ten minutes I had all my stuff packed; a lot of camp tees and pants. I had to get a jacket from under my bed, a small alcove where stuff was hard to reach, because I usually didn't need one at Camp. I walked across camp to Thalia's tree and waited for the rest of the nine. Annabeth was the first to come to the tree, after two minutes. She had a suitcase and an a backpack with Daedalus's laptop that we somehow got for Tartarus. We talked for less than a minute when The Romans came.

" Hey Frank, how's Camp Jupiter?"

"All is well! The newest switches are settling in to the fifth cohort!"

The camps had been switching from CHB and Camp J since the end of the war. I guess we have to explain a lot of what has been happening to Calypso and Leo. He had been gone for 4 months! I am so angry at him because he didn't even tell us he was going to still be alive. Oops, here he comes, time to explain and dig a confession!

Annabeth had walked up to him while I was thinking about what I was going to do. Behind him was Calypso, the curser. I should stop thinking about that. That experience with Annabeth wandering around saying my name is up there with me controlling poison on my most scary and horrible experiences, which there are a lot of. Back to the present!

"You, Leo Valdez, where have you been for 4 months? We have been scared out of our minds! we have been looking for you everywhere! We have been so worried! You idiot, you big crazy idiot!" Annabeth said, raging before breaking down and saying, "I'm so glad you're back! Thank the gods!"

I went over to comfort her while Leo was looking shocked at how long he was gone and the worry from his friends. He got even more shocked when Piper and Jason came up and Piper started to hit him and yell at him and then charmspeaked him to tell him where he had been. I suddenly got the urge to tell them I had been on the beach with Annabeth.

"I have been on Ogygia because I had made a promise on the River Styx to come back and get Calypso. That's where I have been." Leo's head snapped up once he said that, "Did you charmspeak me? PIPER!"

Piper looked embarrassed and happy at the same time. We were interrupted by Nico and Will Solace walking towards them arguing;

"No shadow traveling, Nico."

"Why, can't I just try it!'

"No! If you do you will come straight to the infirmary and in my care until you are healthy and then I will ban you from shadow traveling and go to your dad and get him to stop you!"

Nico looked kind of frightened by his friend's daring, but was also looking pleased that Will cared for him.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but Nico I think you should try not to shadow travel," Annabeth suggested.

"Two of you!" Nico cried, looking as though the ghosts had turned against him.

"Actually, all of us agree." I said, looking around at the gathered group. Everyone nodded agreeing with me, Annabeth, and Will. Nico looked around at all of us and looked as though he was going to shadow travel any way.

Hurriedly, afraid that Nico would be reckless, I said, "We will all go down there and talk to Hades and get him to stop you."

Nico actually paled at the thought of all of us going down there to confront Hades. I got a fleeting image of us all dragging Nico into the throne room of Hades place and confronting Hades to stop Nico from shadow traveling.

"Okay, if you are done trying to stop Nico, we have stuff to get on with," Chiron said coming up the hill.

Behind him were a group of robbed people with brooms and bags.

"These are your escorts, they will take you to the Burrow, the house of the Weasley's," Chiron said, waving a hand toward the escorts,"Some of you will fly some of you will Apparate."

What the heck is Apparating and I will not fly on a broom. All that will be left of me will be a pile of scorched clothes on a broom. I think I'll go with Apparating.

"Hazel, Nico, Percy, and Frank you will be Apparating. The rest of you will fly."

Jason looked at Chiron and asked, "How will we fly? I know I can fly, but they can't."

Chiron held up a broom and said, "You will be using these."

I was sure that I looked a little silly with my happy grin. I was very happy until one of the escorts named Lupin came and took my arm and started to Apparate. It was the most horrid feeling of being tortured. It hurt my like nothing ever had. It was though the Curse of Achilles me and Annabeth took on didn't prevent the twisting of intestines. With a rush of cold air it was over. I fell to the ground and kissed it. The others were doing the same, except for Hazel she was throwing up.

"Okay, now all we have to do is wait for the rest of them to get here," Tonks, another escort, said.

"Um, how long will that take?" Hazel asked, still looking very pale.

"About 2 hours." Lupin replied.

Okay, I guess I didn't know what I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting this house of balanced crooked wood. It looked cozy and warm, a safe haven in the cold of night.

"Do they have a protective spell around the house to keep monsters away, like our barrier?" I asked

"Yes, and also one to keep Muggles away," Tonks said.

"What are Muggles?" Frank asked, his voice a little muffled from where he was on the ground next to Hazel.

"They are non-magical folk," Lupin said.

We were interrupted by the whooshing of brooms by our heads. There were two redheads on the brooms. They called out to us and said to follow them to the house.

**Okay, that's what I have written for the past two months(just today)! I had forgotten with all of Myers and school work! Just be thankful I wrote this much!**

**~ PercabethHariny5466**


	4. The Burrow

**Sorry it's so late! I've been really busy and this as much as I could sum up, but next chapter is going to be meeting with Golden trio and dragon alley! I'm excited to write that! I might update this tomorrow because it hasn't been edited but what ever! **

Chapter 4: The Burrow

Leo POV

The brooms were thin and scrubby for such a big accomplishment in engineering. I couldn't believe that they could fly until I was on it. It was amazing! Then it started to rain. It was very unpleasant to be sitting on a thin broom when it rained and poured all around you.

"Hold on we've got an hour to go" one of the escorts, Moody, said, his eye swiveling around,"Don't look so unpleasant Valdez, it ruins your crazy look!"

He likes my crazy look! I like to be crazy and not thinking! Calypso is looking at me for an explanation for the unpleasant look.

"I don't care for the rain," I said, looking up and waving a burning hand.

My hand was burning out as I waved it, getting beaten down by the rain. Percy would have liked the weather, he wouldn't get wet. I wonder were the others are, we left before them.

I realized we were above the ocean and I asked,"Where are we going? We are above the ... Atlantic!"

"Yes, we are above the Atlantic, and we are going to England!"

"England!"

"Yes, we are going to the Burrow which is in England."

'The Burrow' was an interesting name, maybe they had something that had great mechanical works!

I heard the Prime Minister here was good, a least they didn't have elections! I've heard about those Republican candidates running for president, especially Donald Trump! That man is such an idiot I wonder if the Gods keep him around to laugh at!

"So, Moody, what do you think about the candidates for US president?"

"I think that Trump is a complete idiot and has very bad ideas, but he has charisma because people hear what they want candidates to say."

Hm, never heard that before, I guess that could be true to some people.

Ohh, land was coming into sight and Leo's butt hurt from sitting on the stick. It was not as comfy as Festus.

He could see as he got closer to land a big, huge toppling over house that had redheads waving at us and Percy was there too.

"Ho, Water Boy, how'd you get here before us?"

"First, don't call me 'Water Boy' and Apparation is instant."

Another form of magic! This was so interesting! How did that house hold everything up? It looked as if it would topple any minute. Another mystery of magic! This was going to be fun!

"Where's Hazel?"

"She got sick, she's inside the house. Also, come meet everyone!"

Percy led us into the house and we were meet by a crowd of people, mainly redheads.

A jolly looking, plump woman, came up to us,"Hello! I'm Mrs. Weasly, these are my sons, Fred, George, Ron, and my daughter, Ginny. And this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"So tell me Harry Potter, why are you so famous?" Percy asked.

"I'm the only person to have survived the death spell, an Unforgivable." Harry replied.

"What is an Unforgivable?" Piper asked, coming into the center of the room.

" Well, who are you to be asking that in the wizards game world? They are death and torture spells."

"Oh."

"Dinner, Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasly said, walking towards us.

We demigods got our own table to discuss things at.

"So, when do we encounter them? Annabeth?" Jason asked.

"I was thinking later in the night, the girls can sneak over to your guys' room and ask them then."

"An awesome plan!" I said, clapping enthusiastically.

Some of the Wizards looked over at me and looked puzzle dat why I was clapping. I shrugged and they all turned back to their conversations.

"So, what time?"

"Around 12:30-12:45." Piper said, estimating.

Me. Weasly hit his glass with his fork and stood up,"This is to Bill and Fleur who are getting married tomorrow!"

Oh great! A wedding, I didn't have anything nice!

"Um, Annabeth, Piper, do we anything nice?" Percy asked.

"We are going to the Wizards' shops tomorrow so we will get stuff there."

"Time for bed! See you later!" Piper called, leaving to go to the Burrow.

**Ahh** **such** **a** **stopping** **point! Next chap: The meeting!**


End file.
